Because the Goddesses Grew Bored
by BornALegend
Summary: Din feels that she hasn't done enough to help the chosen Hero of Hyrule. To remedy this, she reforges an evil blade and its pitiful spirit, and sends it to Hyrule. Now Ghirahim has to help Link on his quest to restore peace to Hyrule. But it's not going to be easy with Fi's distrust. But it wouldn't be fun for Din without a little chaos now would it? No Ghirahim x Link.


**Because I grew bored I decided to create this fan fiction. This story honestly has no real place in the time line, because where on earth do you put one like this? If nothing else consider it an Alternate Universe type fan fiction. It will probably be set up in a time after the Twilight Princess game, because that is the game I am most familiar with. Anyway, I hope you can enjoy this story past all the OC-ness. So if you're bored as well, this fan fiction might be the one for you. Also Author's notes will be reduced after this chapter to only being at the end of the chapters. I know not everyone reads Author's notes so that way it's less annoying to readers who don't read them anyway. **

**I'll only do this once. I don't own Legend of Zelda, any of its characters, any of its time line, any of its events or places, or anything from the games in general. This is a fan fiction and is no way meant to infringe copy right. This is just for the (non profit) enjoyment of fans.**

* * *

Chapter One: For Din's Sake

* * *

After the destruction of Demise and his curse against the brave Hero and the goddess Hylia, the gods again grew interested in the land below them. Over many long years the land grew plentiful again and humans returned to the surface to create a Kingdom that was known as Hyrule. The people grew together and spread out in this fair Kingdom, and the three goddesses, Faore, Din, and Nayru favored the Royal Family and was pleased to watch this land grow prosperous. They named this place that the goddess Hylia had bound herself into human form to create the blessed land of the gods.

In this land the humans began to worship the three goddesses and their Triforce which had helped the hero on his journey. The goddesses were again pleased and made the land even more prosperous. However as Demise had promised, his evil soon took an incarnate form. The evil Ganondorf soon took up his sword and fought to rule over Hyrule, driven by a hatred that was in his bones more than his waking memories. But also as Demise's curse dictated the Hero again rose along with the Princess of the Royal family who carried Hylia's blood and together they fought back and won their peaceful land again.

However this battle also had a surprising consequence. When Ganondorf tried to take the Triforce for himself it split into three pieces. The Triforce of Courage, the bottom right triangle of the three, went to the Hero. Faore was pleased to find this to be true, since the boy held a courage unlike any other, and she blessed him with the power her Triforce could bestow. The Triforce of Wisdom, the bottom left triangle of the three rested within the Princess. Nayru was also pleased, because she knew the young woman was full of a wisdom beyond her years, and she blessed her with a magic that could overcome the darkness. But the Triforce of Power which was the topmost triangle of the three remained with Ganondorf. Din had no choice but to grant power to the Gerudo King, and because of this she grew very sullen and chose to be alone.

Ganondorf certainly had all the power she could have ever wanted to have to the person she would grant her power to, but the goddess was not evil and it pained her to act evilly. She watched as time and time again he rose to battle the forces of Hyrule. Every time he was beaten by the Hero and the Princess, and they would be reborn again to take part in their never ending quest. But every time Demise's reincarnation would rise again to claim his power and cause havoc. Din would try to withhold as much power as she could from him so he would never win, and both Nayru and Faore would praise her by saying that it would help save the world below, but it never felt enough to her. She grew tired of watching her power misused, and wanted to do more.

As she mulled over ideas, only a few came to mind that would satisfy her. She wanted to help break Ganondorf, and she wanted to do so in a way that she could look down upon and know that she had helped shape the future of the world below that she loved so much. The more she thought about it, the fewer ideas there became. She wanted to grant a power to the Hero unlike any she had before she decided. Faore was helping him with her power through the Triforce of Courage he bore. Nayru was helping him through the Princess who would often aid him in the final battle or by taking the appearance of a stranger to give him information and help he needed. Din knew then that she had to come up with an idea that would give him power as well.

It was then that an unexpected, but all together pleasing idea came to her. She could only think of one being with ultimate power, and that would be Demise. Ganondorf was obviously the reincarnation of Demise's hatred that he had so promised in his curse, so she did not want to aid him. However she also knew that Demise would have not been nearly so formidable without his sword. Din knew that the sword and the spirit known as Ghirahim had been shattered, and the strange demon no longer existed. But Din was a goddess, and a sword she would make the Hero.

A goddess she was, but an eternity of existence could grow tiresome. So she also decided that though she would forge a dark sword to aid the Hero of Hyrule, she would also reform the creature known as Ghirahim. When the other two goddesses learned of this, they grew worried of Din's plan. Nayru told her it was not wisdom that drove her to do so, but foolishness, and Faore told her it was not Courage but rash action. Din however ignored these remarks and continued with her plan. No it was not wisdom or Courage, but for Power. Ghirahim was a creature of great power, and though he would be hard to control and would most likely not prove any help at all to the hero, the goddess was determined to follow through with her plan.

In the fires of the Sacred Realm she took to the forging of the strange blade. It would have to be powerful and it would have to be a stranger blade than any she had ever forged. But she also didn't want it to look anything like it had before. Demise's blade had been powerful but full of darkness, and she didn't want it to be something that could corrupt a young Hero.

She changed the shape of the blade and made it thinner. It was a sword not unlike the Master Sword the Hero so favored, where the spirit Fi slept within it and aided her Master faithfully in her dreams. It was a long sword and it was a black one, glinting a dark red color in the light as it had before. However it was not the same blood red Crimson, but a softer shade that more matched the power that the goddess that had created it held. The hilt also had changed. Where before in its more dormant shape it had resembled a Rapier, she changed it to be a hand and a half sword. The hilt had wings like the Master Sword, but these were shaped like Bat's wings and the hilt was wrapped in a light blue, dark purple, red and gold colorings. A blood red gem adorned the hilt and finished the blade. Din prayed over it and gave it her power, as much as wasn't being used by Ganondorf himself. Then seeing her work was nearly complete and pleased with the look she made it a black sheathe and named the new Sword the Night Blade, not a replacement for the Master Sword, but a brother to it.

Now with the forging of the Night Blade complete, Din then set about the much harder task of summoning forth and reforming the creature that was once known as Ghirahim. The goddesses again warned her against summoning forth the demon, but she persisted. At last seeing she would not give in and did not have the power to resurrect the creature herself Faore and Nayru joined her. Together the three goddesses prayed and called relentlessly until finally they found again a glimmer of his existence. Din then placed this within the blade that would now again house the spirit's soul and waited.

Over time his soul grew more powerful and more aware within the sword, until after years of waiting the being within the sword grew strong and alive again. Din then took the sword with her and alone decided to confront the being that was housed within the blade she had created. Though she had summoned forth this monster, she was determined to help the Hero as much as she could survive the power of this blade.

Ghirahim first knew only darkness. Then he found he knew light and laughter. The sounds and sights he took from outside the blade made him angry, but it was an anger that felt numb and dull to him all the same. As Demise's blade he had known only to fight and kill, and as a sword spirit he had tasted nothing but the blood and screams of the innocent that had so delighted his Master. Because of this, Ghirahim had grown like him. The Sacred Ream, which was a place of no suffering or pain made him squirm with anxiety. He also noticed however that his magic had been diminished. Din had brought him back, but not as he had fully once been.

It was in this place that he noticed the presence of the goddess. At first he was confused as to why she was there, seemingly waiting for him to come out. He felt weak and unable to do anything, but as time passed by she continued to wait and watch him, and it put him on edge. Then he grew angry, thinking of the goddess Hylia and her Hero that had made him suffer and defeated his Master. Then the insolent creature took him away alone and again waited. To add to his annoyance, he noticed this was not the sword he had originally been born from. Unable to stand the silence any longer, Ghirahim finally emerged.

Ghirahim was a creature unlike any other, looking around fourteen to fifteen years in age but being an ancient creature. His eyes were brown, but they sometimes seemed to flash an unearthly shade of purple. His skin was pale and his hair was white and parted to the side so that it fell over his left ear. His left ear was rounded like most Hylians in the land below, but his right ear was pointed like the Hero's and held a single diamond light blue earring in it. His eyes were lined on top with a dark gray color, and underneath they were a dark purple color. His lips were also white and his tongue was unnaturally long though it usually remained hidden behind his lips. He was tall a thin but well built, full of muscle as was natural for a creature that was designed only to kill. He wore white clothes with diamond shaped holes in it at points, white boots, and a red jacket that was cut unevenly and hardly covered any of him, with a high collar in the back with yellow diamonds on it. He wasn't unattractive to look at, but still very unnerving.

The creature was one for theatrics it seemed. He had a habit of acting so to mock his enemies, but few had seen his true nature, of that the goddess was sure. She couldn't help but pity the strange creature. His kind were rare when they had existed in the days of Demise, and now they were practically nonexistent. They were born of the emotions surrounding a sword as it was forged, or born afterward during a time it was used greatly. Swords below were just not forged with the same intensity or passion as was needed to create his kind, and few knew the art of a swordsman enough to awaken a spirit from any blades that were good enough to create one. The only known remaining sword spirit was Fi, who slept within the Master Sword and did not stir except to acknowledge her Master.

Ghirahim was a creature that had been born from a blade wielded by an evil hand however, and surrounded such darkness and malice that he had no choice but to become the same way. As a sword spirit he had no choice but to follow and obey the one who wielded him, and so he had become a dark demon that obeyed and served Demise to his dying breath. It was in his nature to do so though, as it was within Fi's, for he had been born of that sword. He had served Demise loyally because he knew no other way, and so he had become a feared demon and acted as such. What he knew was cruelty, and though Din knew it was unlikely he would ever change his ways, she did this as well for any chance that the creature might change and redeem his ways.

Ghirahim could not see Din. All he could make out of the powerful goddess was an unearthly Crimson glow that surrounded her womanly form. He squinted and shielded his eyes from her glow in an attempt to make out any features among it, but he found it to be futile. Angered by her presence and annoyed that he couldn't see her, her let out a low growl.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Watch your tongue _boy_," the goddess replied in a forceful voice. "You are in the presence of the goddess Din."

Ghirahim ground his teeth a little in annoyance at the use of the word boy and the venomous sound it was spat at him with. Ancient creature though he had been when he had been defeated, he was still a child compared to all the years this goddess had lived. Though it angered him and he had never learned to truly be a humble spirit, he refrained from retorting with a few choice words he was considering. Din was a more powerful goddess than Hylia could ever be, and she had all her powers unlike the goddess who had taken human form.

"What do you want from me," he said in a less growling voice. "My _lady_?"

It was his instinct to spit the last word in anger back at her, but out of continued pity for the creature Din elected to ignore it. Instead she circled the spirit slowly, looking him over. He bristled as she watched but made no moves. He wasn't a dumb creature at least.

"Here in the gods' Sacred Realm I have reforged you a blade to house your soul and recalled your soul from the slumber that had surrounded you," Din continued. "For this I expect your loyalty to me, and I will give you a new Master."

"My only Master is Demise," Ghirahim hissed.

"DEMISE IS DEAD," Din cried in a commanding voice, making the sword spirit back away in a barely concealed terror of the goddess' wrath. Her voice dropped in level again but it held a note of anger in it as well. "While his reincarnation exists, your soul belongs to me as I am the one who reforged your blade."

Ghirahim knew she was right, and it didn't sit well with him. He paced a little under her gaze, bristling and growling all the while and glaring at her as much as he dared. He didn't want to arouse her anger, but neither did he want to exist as her toy.

"You brought me back from the dead to be the sword of a goddess?" he asked. "That hardly seems fair. A sword is nothing without its Master but a sword confined to a world without fighting is one that will dull and wither away from disuse."

"You're right when you say you are nothing without a master," Din said. "I do not intend to keep you here. I will mark a boy below, and he will be your Master. You will serve him because this is your fate as a sword crafted by a goddess. But you are wrong when you say that a sword without fighting will dull. There are other, more nobler uses for a sword, than one that is used for murder."

"What do you mean?" Ghirahim asked, his eyes narrowing. She again felt pity for the creature because he couldn't understand what she meant.

"You will learn this in time," Din replied. "You must first be reeducated to be of use to your new Master, and you must forget your past if you are to become a blade that I will not regret forging." Then her voice grew to a growling sound of a clear warning. "However if you betray my trust I will undo what I have made. If you harm this boy or let harm befall him I will kill you. If this boy dies under your watch when there are forces you can control then I will destroy you without a moment's hesitation. You are to help him not hinder him. And I will know if you cause trouble."

Ghirahim blanched a little at the thought of the painful experience of his sword shattering and dying. He certainly didn't want to go through that at all. He would rather serve anyone and do anything than suffer that again. He had heard Demise use a threatening voice with him before, threatening much the same, and he knew that Din was not kidding. She had both the power and the presence to do so. Slowly he looked up, and with his eyes narrowing slightly he nodded.

"I am glad you understand Ghirahim," she replied. "In that case I will send you to the world below where your new Master awaits your call. But know this. If the time comes when you truly deserve it, then I will grant you the blessing of my power and you will have the chance to redeem yourself and cut down any foe, even if it was death itself."

Ghirahim was a little unsure of this blessing. Even though he was a sword spirit that had been forged in war, he knew that cutting through death was the realm of the gods. He supposed she had meant it figuratively. After all, what need would he have to destroy death for even one person? If his new Master died in circumstances beyond his control then he would only find another one. He didn't want the goddess's power and was unsure what she meant by truly deserving it. He only nodded his understanding and waited for her gaze to release him.

Seeming to be satisfied with what she saw in him, and hoping that she had said enough to keep the rogue sword spirit from creating any problems, she nodded. Then she reached out her hand and forced Ghirahim to return to his sword form. With the grumbling demon in tow and her calculations in place, she then hurled the blade down to Faron Woods.

Ghirahim was both surprised to find this his way down to the land below, but also terrified of the dizzying drop. He remained in his sword form and "closed" his eyes to keep himself from looking as he lurched in the air currents. It seemed like an eternity as he waited, and then as he crashed to the ground he felt pain lancing through his body.

He lay there for a long time, forcing himself to "breathe" and keeping his eyes "closed". He of course did these things on instinct, because though he was a living creature and could sustain and endure heavy battle damage without so much as a scratch, entering the atmosphere was a different problem altogether. He "shuddered" a little and conjured some of his magic to aid him, slowly healing his wounds until they became bearable.

With his pain lessened to an amount he could stand and the curtain of night beginning to lift from Faron Woods to reveal a new day, Ghirahim silently grumbled against the goddess, not caring at that point if the omniscient being heard him. Maybe he hadn't been that courteous to her or the cleanest sword in the world, and yes _maybe _his old Master had tried to destroy her and every other god in existence, but was throwing him down to the _earth below _really necessary? He continued to growl and grumble until a sound caught his attention and he "looked" up.

The face he saw made him bristle and growl angrily. It wasn't one he had ever wanted to see again. This boy was young, only around ten or so, but Ghirahim knew him even though he had never seen him with such a youthful face. Even just seeing it made him seethe with frustration.

_Link, _he hissed, not meaning to actually speak to him.

The boy heard him and turned to look around. Link was around average height for his age, and his skin already had a healthy tan to it. He had some muscle on him already, at least for his age, showing that he probably did some form of hard work. His hair was a golden color, one that stood out brightly, and his eyes were a clear blue. His ears were pointed and pierced with blue hoop earrings, and his face at this age was still innocent. Ghirahim couldn't help but bristle more when he noticed it.

Link finally seemed to notice the sword laying discarded on the ground. Slowly he approached it and picked it up, examining it. The sword was far too large for him at his age, and he only managed to pull it out of its sheathe part of the way before he couldn't pull it out any further. Ghirahim had a strong urge to leap forward and attack him with his magic. He was going to kill the boy before he became a threat again. However he then froze.

He could sense it faintly from the boy, the presence of Din. So this was the boy she had marked to be his Master? Ghirahim couldn't help but scoff, and the boy seemed unsure of the sound, looking around. The goddesses were certainly cruel, bringing him back from the dead to aid his worst enemy. What would his Master, no his _old _Master say to this? He would think of him only as a traitor.

But Demise was dead and Din was not. Remembering the goddess's warning he knew he could not disobey her and hurt the boy. But more than that, he was supposed to help him? Never. This boy had killed him and caused him all sorts of grief. He had destroyed his Master and left him with nothing other than bitter memories. He was supposed to have a reeducation? To gain Din's approval to gain her power? Not with this boy as his Master. Even so he knew he was stuck with him, and it only infuriated the demon.

Link took the sword and tucked it under one arm, hurrying back to the village he had come from into the forest. Ghirahim noticed it was a small village and a dirty one at that. The roads weren't paved but mud. Gardens sat everywhere, animals ran amok, and the houses were made of wood with thatched roofs scattered aimlessly around a brook that ran through the center of it. Ghirahim found the sight disgusting. Why would the Hero of these lands come from such a back water place like this?

The boy ran through the town until he reached a house, carrying Ghirahim with him all the while. He paused at the front door and pushed it open a tad. There was a woman sleeping on the couch in the front room, and in the dim light and with the boy dashing past her when he saw she wasn't looking he couldn't make out anything of her form other than a rather round belly. The boy ran to the back of the room and into a small room by himself. Looking at the toys scattered everywhere, it was obviously the boy's.

Ghirahim was reminded how much he despised humans. They were such messy and strange creatures. He couldn't understand them at all. The boy ran to his cot and shoved the sword out of sight beneath the pillow. It was a good thing Ghirahim didn't actually breathe in his sword form or he would suffocate. He grumbled as he heard the boy leave. Now he was just stashing him away and was leaving him alone? Some Master he was. He was small (barely ten, if that), couldn't hold a sword yet and had just left him. What had the goddess plagued him with?

He was even more determined to not help the boy. While the boy could use his sword and Ghirahim wouldn't hurt him or hinder him for fear of the goddess's wrath, he didn't want to aid him with his magic or help him in anyway. If this was his fate as a "sword forged by a goddess" then he didn't want it. Demise forbid he ever help the boy in anyway! He had an odd foreboding though that he would have to. In order to keep from dying himself he had to keep the boy alive, and that wasn't something he was looking forward to.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I know this fan fiction is kind of a stretch, and I know it's not one that fits exactly with the time line of Legend of Zelda, but I thought it would be an interesting and fun one to write. Let me know what you think below. Also this is Ordon village and everything. But this story is filled with OC's because it's after Twilight Princess. **

**I hope you enjoyed and continue to read. There will be a bit of a time skip in the next chapter. Just a few years until just before or at the start of the journey, and there will be temples and a storyline for this one involving crazy things Ganondorf does to try and take over Hyrule. Of course. That's kind of OC-ish too though. Basically this is like a novelization of a game that doesn't exist. **


End file.
